Burning Love
by TempleAmarok
Summary: AU: Sasuke Uchiha is a transfer student at a Firefighting Training School;Naturally, he and Naruto clash. But when panic strikes, and the two get passed any expectations of them, can they get passed it and feel the burn? SasuNaru YAOI May turn M


Temple- First off! So, so sorry Doll, I've been a bad slacker. Hopefully that won't happen again! Secondly! For those who have not read the first chapter of this story you can go find it on ABCDoll3's page. This story is my first collab!

**Ember- For the special people in the room ABCDoll3 is Temple's collab partner for this. -_-***

**Temple- Oh yes, Ember is just as rude and growly as always. She hasn't changed in the last… oh how long have I been gone?**

**Readers- TOO DAMN LONG!!!**

**Temple- hehe… maybe I should apologize to y'all too… **

**Ember- No time, you can your silly little conversations AFTER the chapter.**

**Temple- OKAY! Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, Doll doesn't own Naruto, no one owns him. Unless your name is Kishimoto; then you are the luckiest man alive… or your Sasuke Uchiha. We all know he owns Naruto's sweet ass. ;) **

**Ember- The usual, violence, obscenities, GuyXGuy…. You know what y'all should know Temple-chan by now. If your too young get back to watching Barney dance around and molest children!!**

***SQUEE***

**Naruto 3****rd**** Person POV**

Naruto slid down the pole, smirking slightly at his newfound friends. He knew he was sexy. Straight men did not stare like that at non-sexy people. Kiba rolled his eyes as Naruto dropped down beside him.

"You enjoy that pole way too much man," the dog lover said, making Naruto chuckle and clasp his hand behind his head.

"You're just jealous that you can't make sliding down a pole look that good," Naruto returned with a wink. Naruto had been here for about a week, having arrived with the others on the first day of the recruitment. He found that many of them were pretty good guys and it seemed he would have no trouble with this bunch. Even the Divisional Officer, Kakashi was great! He had clicked with every one of them almost instantly. The guy was kinda hot too; not that Naruto was really into older guys. Besides he saw the way Kakashi and the supervisor Iruka looked at each other. Naruto sighed; he had to get laid at some point, especially if he had started to think about doing it with Kakashi.

"Hey guys! Get your asses over here; we got new meat!" Came the voice of said superior. Everyone looked over at the gray haired officer. Beside him stood another man. Naruto noted that this man was fucking sexy as all Hell! The blond trainee eyed him up and down real quickly. His odd, though admittedly pretty, raven hair framed alabaster skin; he stood about two inches taller than Naruto, and had a confident air about him. Naruto followed the others to meet him.

Naruto easily fell into the quips and jokes made by Kakashi, smiling to himself. Unfortunately the 'new meat' didn't seem to enjoy their antics as much as they themselves did. They all headed back into the firehouse so Kakashi could show Sasuke around before turning him loose.

"Now go have fun with all the other little kiddies. Remember to play nicely," Kakashi said as he pushed the new recruit out of his office. Naruto stood with some of the other guys. They had been whispering but it seemed that the pale man hadn't noticed. Naruto stepped forward from the rest; slapping the raven heartily on the back. He received an annoyed glare for doing it. Still, he was not deterred!

"Well, man I wish you the best of luck," Naruto's eyes danced with mischief that could only be compared to that of a fox.

"Why is that?" Sasuke's eyes slid to the side; locking onto Naruto.

Naruto laughed, "Because we are now no longer the newbies. You are in for a whole lotta hell."

"Bring it on Dobe," a smooth voice replied.

Naruto paused and turned back to look at Sasuke. He was smirking, completely calm and unintimidated by the warning. Naruto smirked and thought to himself, _'You got it Teme.' _ He walked back to the group, almost unable to hold in his own sniggers. The other guys waved in a friendly way towards the Uchiha as they followed Naruto into the kitchen already planning the fall of the Great Uchiha, Sasuke.

**Sasuke 3****rd**** Person POV **

**(1 1/2 hours later)**

Sasuke stormed through the firehouse; eyes ablaze and searching. A piece of torn paper was crumpled in his fist. He was incredibly pissed. This was not how he had hoped to make an impression when he had been transferred here, not at all. Obsidian eyes locked on his target. The blond man was sitting on the back of the fire engine laughing with another man with a pineapple like hairstyle and a girl with bright pink locks.

"You fucking Dumbass!" Sasuke growled, the fist with the paper in it flying forward to slam into Naruto's cheek. The tan man fell off the fire engine and onto his ass. Sasuke threw the wad of paper into Naruto's lap, already feeling much better after that. The man with the pineapple haircut took the paper away and unfolded it. Scrawled on it was a badly drawn picture of Sasuke with his duck's ass hairdo pointed at with an arrow. Written around it were the words 'Quack, Quack'

"Well that explains all the quacking going on around here…" he muttered to himself, handing it to his female friend, "Are you always this troublesome Naruto?"

The blond stood up, fingertips caressing his cheek tenderly where a bruise was already forming. Sasuke's eyes watched the reaction with narrowed eyes. He couldn't quite remember at the moment what he had found so attractive about this moron. It was clear he was a brainless baka. Normally such a childish prank wouldn't do too much to his nerves but that wasn't all Naruto had done.

"What was that for? For Kami's sake can't you take a joke?" Naruto growled.

"By joke you obviously mean the fact that you ran out with all my clothes, leaving me to run back to the sleeping quarters naked!" Sasuke snapped.

"I warned you that…."

"Yeah, and now I'm warning you. Revenge is a bitch Dobe," Sasuke turned on his heel and stormed away. The firehouse was going to witness a wildfire worse than any it had seen before.

***SQUEE***

**Temple- Like I said before, sorry that I had taken so long. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The next chapter will be by abcdoll3. Go check it out and I'll give you a nummy cookie shaped like Naruto Characters… except this one right here that looks like Sasuke humping Naruto…. That one belongs to Doll, my favorite master.**

**Ember- Master?**

**Temple-Yes, my favorite master of all time!…and my only master of course. *Purrs***

**Ember- Hey Temple, you forgot to tell them about Kenny-kun…**

**Temple- Oh yeah. For those who enjoyed Kenny's amusing comments in these little conversations I am sorry to say that he may not be returning to peer edit my lemons…. The last I heard he was doing well in college but his roommate was going to move out. His roommate being the one with the computer with internet. Since it's been about 4 months I can only guess he has moved on. *Sighs* **

**Ember- I found him an annoying being… and yet, I feel a strange pain in my stomach… I dislike it…**

**Temple- Oh great now I'm feeling depressed again. Remember people only reviews please the review whore. Flames will be read and laughed at by Ember herself. Besides every great writer has a flamer… You only feed my rebellious need to continue.**


End file.
